


《Nice to meet you》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeline (Video Game) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: Lifeline au含狒花小甜饼存档。





	《Nice to meet you》

天上的这些星星，成千上万，你要是能看到该有多好

 

敬更加美好的未来

 

…

 

Leon又一次从噩梦里惊醒，他眯着眼睛借着不太明亮的月光看着钟的指针，三点四十过一点，该是一个人睡得正香的时候。比如他身边的Max。Leon将他的被子往上面拉了拉，睡梦里的人“唔”了一声，将被子裹得更紧。

 

对他的夜晚来说，噩梦已经是常客了。那些诡秘的梦境大同小异，折射着他曾经亲眼见过的现实。事实上，现在已经好很多了，在他最初回到地球的那段时间，他闭上眼睛就是一片阿瓦达索命一般的绿光。

 

如果没有Max，如果不是Max……

 

Leon轻手轻脚地下床，小心地不让拖鞋踩在地板上发出声音。尽管Max陪着他度过了绝望的三天时间，但因为噩梦叫醒自己明天还有考试的男朋友绝对不是一个好的选择。他的心理医生给过他不少建议，其中也包括不到万不得已最好不要尝试的药物治疗。安眠药，Leon在黑暗里翻了一个白眼，在那个荒芜的，只有绿色寄生生物存在的星球上他都不需要这种东西。

 

撇开药物，现在家里他的选择相当有限，毕竟这里也没有医生。

 

“酸奶，吃剩的芝士披萨，黄桃罐头，”他们似乎要抽个时间去趟超市了，“啊牛奶，你在这。”他将摆在罐头后面的牛奶拿出来。热牛奶有助于睡眠，小朋友都知道的常识，虽然对他用处不大。

 

将牛奶热好之后Leon走到客厅打开电视，把声音调到最小。深夜档的脱口秀，剧情质量明显下滑的电视剧，前一天新闻的重播。似乎是美国又往太空里发射了一颗卫星。Leon捧着杯子暖手，小口呷着牛奶。

 

运输船在太空失事这种事情，被公众知道会引起很多麻烦。所以他被救回来之后一切的善后都是秘密的，这并没有让他轻松多少，身体是很容易治愈的，心理是更严重的问题，Leon每天要面对一打最优秀的心理医生组成的小组，每个人都生怕他心理崩溃祸水彻底反社会。至于那个不知名的星球，听说已经对它进行了核弹攻击。

睡眠不够让Leon的眼睛有些干涩，闭上眼睛却又丝毫没有睡意，手里剩下的半杯牛奶逐渐失去暖意，冰凉的口感让他失去了再碰它的欲望。身后细碎的脚步声让他转过头，Max打着哈欠从卧室里出来，顺手打开客厅里的灯，两人都不适应地反射性闭了闭眼。

 

“不开灯看电视对眼睛不好。”Max半闭着眼睛说，Leon几乎以为他在梦游。

 

“睡不着？”Max拿过放在他面前的杯子喝了一口，“看来热牛奶对你也没什么用。”Leon耸了耸肩，“只是噩梦而已，抱歉吵醒你了。”

 

Max摇摇头，“你应该叫醒我。那三天我都陪你熬过去了，现在我也能。”

 

这个世界上有太多的阴差阳错和巧合，Max从没想过自己会和一个失落在陌生星球的宇航员进行文字通话，还陪着他度过了足以胜过任何小说的一段时间。

 

回过头来看那三天时间，一切都像是按了快进键，飞速地从脑中眼前流过。只有他们自己知道那三天是多么漫长，Max三天没去上课，在自己的房间里拿着手机不敢放手。“繁忙”这两个字眼根本无法让他放松神经，Max不断地想象他会遇到什么，尽管Leon一再保证遇到什么都会告诉他。每次想到Leon打出的每一句话都可能是最后一句这个认知都会让他心脏一阵紧缩。

 

Max根本不知道自己有没有真的进入睡眠状态，也许在Leon没有联络他的时候阖着眼睛眯了一会，但很快意识就会被扯回来，重新拿起手机查看有没有最新的信息。等到Leon说自己已经安全了，连接消失，手机屏幕上是他熟悉的屏保，他才发现原来才过了三天，感觉就像三年，不，一辈子那么长。

 

Leon将带着奶香味的吻落在他的唇角，“去睡吧，你明天还有考试。”

 

“那你呢，”Max反问道，“就在这里坐大半个晚上？”他的语气里带上几分孩子气，“你不睡我陪着你。”说完像是为了佐证自己的话一样踢掉拖鞋将双腿收上去抱着坐在沙发上，打定主意要和Leon耗到底。

 

Leon看着面前这张自己勾勒过无数次的脸，上面有无可撼动的坚持倔强。最终他无声地叹了口气，“你先去睡吧，我洗了杯子就来。”

 

“Leon，你是不是又梦见那些绿色了。”Max缩在被子里只露出半张脸，眼睛却是惊人的明亮。就像Leon曾经在通讯的时候和他说过的，也许在他这辈子都要看心理医生了。那样的精神创伤和冲击，没有精神失常都已经万幸。他摸索着握住他的手、

 

“你再梦到那些东西的时候，就想想，我一直在陪着你，不管你面对的是什么，我都会把你拉回来。”

 

那天晚上Leon少有地没有再做噩梦，清晨他还是在闹钟响之前醒了，但已经是一个巨大的进步。阳光落在Max的脸上，让他看起来显得更加天真稚气。如果人真的有前世，又有因果的传承延续，Leon实在想不出自己前一世到底做过什么，让他那么不幸在太空失事九死一生；又那么幸运地和Max建立连接。

 

在被救起，给Max说完那些话之后Leon便陷入昏迷直到降落到地球。治疗的同时他的身份被航空航天局进行严格的审核，最后证明他确实是那个倒霉的运输船上的唯一幸存者，一个走了大运又倒了大霉的学生而已。

 

Leon梦到了那些“人”往自己喉咙里塞一团萤绿色的生物，喉咙反射性地阻止异物入侵，他干呕咳嗽，短暂的清醒发现医生正在给他插管，又沉沉地睡过去。

 

最好的治疗和一大笔补偿，Leon完全明白它们后面都有一个括号，里面写着千万不能把这件事说出去。心理医生对他进行全方位的心理评估，讨论各种方案治疗他的心理创伤。唯一给Leon留下印象的是一位叫做Benedikt的医生，他有很温柔的笑容，也不像其他医生一样拿出官方态度像是完成任务一样和他讨论。这位DLR的心理测评师关掉摄像机和录音设备后给他说。

 

“我知道在那种情况下你不可能一个人撑过来，事实上，有人陪着你是你能活下来的关键。我理解你不愿意让他的事情被别人，尤其是被官方当局知道的想法。但至少我想告诉你，无论如何，去找到他。”

 

Leon当然不想让Max被当局知道，他切实经历了这些事，现在被限制自由一身麻烦他心甘情愿，至少他活下来了。但是Max，他只是一个普通人，隔着屏幕和不知道多少光年在他的描述里旁观了这一切。他不应该惹上同样的麻烦。

 

不过他当然要找到Max，毫无疑问，至少要让他当面表示感谢。Leon所用过的一切都被专门保存，也许几十上百年之后会成列在博物馆里，谁知道呢。这意味着他无法拿到自己的通讯器，就算拿到了，上面的内容早已被他手动清除，他更没有自信能够再一次这么巧地连接到Max。

 

而Benedikt在这个时候帮了他大忙，准确地说，他的男朋友帮了他大忙。Ralf作为一个优秀的通讯联络专家和机械工程师，以检查通讯工具寻找有价值的残留信息为由拿到了Leon的通讯器，修复，连接电脑，查找。

 

“明目张胆地违反‘关于瓦里亚号的一切都要上报’的规定会让你在DLR的饭碗保不住吗？”Leon坐在旁边的转椅上挑起话头。Ralf回过头看着他笑了笑，“我只是在帮我男朋友的朋友一个忙而已。”他在键盘上敲下几行Leon看不懂的代码，“而且我在休假，不知道这个规定。瓦里亚号是什么，我更不知道。”

 

“那你呢，心理医生先生。”

 

“我在合理范围内尽最大努力地帮助我的病人。” Benedikt笑着说，“难道你要去告发我吗？”

 

“当然不可能。”

 

 

Ralf最终找到了他连接的那个IP地址，哪个区哪条街几号房拿到手里才发现他们之间的距离比Leon想象中短很多。走到门前的时候Leon忽然胆怯，这是普通的公寓，带着一个不大的花园，种着含着苞的绣球花，墙角有一个还带着泥的足球。也许自己不该再来打扰他的生活，Leon的手心出了一层薄汗，滑腻得让他心烦。正当他准备按下门铃的时候，身后传来的声音打断了他的动作，“你好？”

 

Leon转过身，阳光下背着双肩包的少年仰望着他，明亮的眸子里是掩不住的疑惑。“你找谁？”

 

 

我挺过来了。

 

如果没有你，我是不会走到今天的。

 

所以……谢谢你。衷心谢谢你。

 

希望未来更加光明。

 

 

他想让他看宇宙里成千上万的星星，想告诉他现在只有你能理解我，想感激他陪自己度过的每一分每一秒和每一个给他的建议。

 

那些话说出来那么轻松，现在争先恐后冒出来，全数卡在了喉咙里。

 

“你好？”面前的人又说了一遍，走近了些。

 

“Max……”Leon念着他的名字，手指触到他温热的脸。

 

“Le，Leon？”

 

 

有些事情就是这么奇妙，他们没见过面，没听过彼此的声音，但是却又能轻而易举知道这就是对方。

 

 

有人莫名地联系上了你，几十亿的人中偏偏是你，他告诉你自己离奇而惊险的经历。

 

有人不眠不休地陪着你，担心你得不到回复会恐慌会孤独，无时无刻不在牵挂着你。

 

 

如果你还没有厌烦这个俗套的说法，就请叫它命运吧。

 

 

“是我，很高兴见到你。Max。”

 

 

——End——


End file.
